Rainbow chasers, A Pokémon story
by Cabixan
Summary: It's like chasing a rainbow but without those pretty colours... Rachel is 13 and has no idea what to do with her life. She then decides to go on a pokémon journey to find dreams and answers, but she finds more than that and gets invovled in something big.
1. Chapter 1, The first pokémon

I was a little bored, so I took out my game boy and started playing. That inspired me to write a Pokémon fanfic! Anyway, the main character is Rachel, she's 13 years and lives in Fortree. More you'll find out by reading!

I rewrote this chapter 21/02-08, because I thought that it was to short.

* * *

"Rachel, hurry up, you'll be late!"

_My name's Rachel. I'm thirteen years old and live in Fortree, yes, the city where people live in trees and have deep respect for bird pokémon. I'm not so big fan of them still though. Pokémon are cute, of course or at least some of them, but I'm not really the 'Yeah, I'm gonna be the pokémon master!' or 'Got to catch'em all!' _

"I know! Don't rush me!" Rachel said as she walked down the stairs. "You're really annoying, do you know that?!"

Rachel mom sighed, _"Hormones…"_ she whispered for herself. Rachel ignored her.

_There are various reasons why I'm not that type of person. One reason is that I'm a girl. That 'pokémon master' behavior is more common on childish boys if you ask me. Like my brother, impudent, childish and dreams of becoming the pokémon master. Tssh, yeah, like that's ever going to happen. He's eleven years old and he still hasn't gotten up from his ass from the couch watching the pokémon channel all day long. If I'm ever going to be a trainer I would be like one of those who are in those exhibitions showing of the beauty of their pokémon and it's attack. Why?  
Because I'm more modern and fashion girl or like my brother likes to put it, a bitch._

As Rachel walked past her brother she snapped her mp3 out of her brother's hands and put it in her bag.

"Bitch!" snapped out of him as he saw that she took her mp3 back.

"It's not your place to talk, impudent brat!" Rachel answered.

_Yepp, that's my brother Chris for you all. Eleven years old and full of childish dreams. But he's too lazy to get up and follow them. At least he have dreams, I don't I just have things I can do_.

"MOM! Chris has removed all my songs AGAIN!" she hit her little brother on his head.

"Honey, you'll be late, please hurry."

Rachel looked at her mom, "But mom!" she said in a whining tone and looked at her mp3. Her mom sighed. Rachel slapped her brother on the head again, "You'll pay for this!" she muttered to him as she slammed the door.

She quickly climbed down the ladder outside her house, she sighed loudly.

'_Why do we have to live in Fortree? Why couldn't we have moved to a more modern city, like Rustboro?'_

She jumped down to the ground. Outside the pokémon center her friend was waiting.

"Rach, you're late again!" Elli complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rachel said ironically. "My family's a pain in the ass!" she sighed.

Elli smiled weakly, "But you and your brother seem to get along."

"Sometimes…" Rachel groaned, "Anyway, what do you want?"

Elli smiled; "I want you to go on a pokémon journey with me!" she smiled

Rachel frowned, "I already told you, NO!" Rachel said. "I'm not into pokémon!"

"Oh come on!" Elli did a "cute" pose, "Pretty please!"

"Those pose only works on guys Elli!" Rachel snapped, "I'm not gay you know!"

Elli crossed her arms, "But I already got you a pokémon!"

Rachel groaned once again, but more loudly and annoyed as before, "What part in 'I'm not into pokémon' don't you understand?!"

"But, I was sure that I was going to be able to convince you today." She said and pouted slightly with her lips to look more cute and innocent from the bitch that she actually was.

"Argh!" Rachel groaned. "Just give me that damned pokémon!"

Elli handed over a pokéball. Rachel snatched it from her hand. "Happy?" Rachel said.

"Yepp!" Elli smiled, "You need to train your pokémon a little first. So, how about you'll train your pokémon here for a week and then we'll go to Rustboro and try to get a gym badge! Hmm, how does that sound? See ya!" Elli got on her pokémon and flied away.

"W-wait! I-I don't even know how to train pokémon!" Rachel called after her. "…BITCH!!"

Rachel fumbled with the ball. "How the fuck do I open this?" She pressed the circular button on the middle of the pokéball. The ball opened and a white light flashed and revealed her pokémon.

"Ah….YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" She screamed at the top of her voice. "ELLI, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!! GETTING ME SUCH AN UGLY POKÉMON!"

--

"It's a Feebas." Rachel's little brother said. "Fee-bas. Can you say 'Feebas' and not 'damned ugly pokémon'?"

Rachel hit him in the face "Shut up!" she sighed and sat down and crossed her arms, "Why did she get me such an ugly pokémon…?"

Rachel was now back home and showed her pokémon to her little brother in hope for support or something in that kind, but she got the whole opposite of support.

Chris looked at the Feebas, "It's not _that_ ugly…"

"Are you kidding me!!? Can't you see how gross-looking it is!?"

"Pokémon's have feelings too, you know. You should keep quieter."

Rachel snorted, "Keep it if you_ soooo_ want it! I've never been into pokémon anyways!"

"…Then why are you so upset about that your pokémon's so ugly?"

"...I..." she said. Then she snorted, "Does it matter?!" she turned her back to him and stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door.

--

_Dear Rachel,_

_Time has passed so quickly, it's been some while since I wrote my latest latter to you._

_I've been so busy with training my pokémon lately!_

_The world of pokémon is amazing! It's so deep too!_

_How come you're not a trainer? I know that you said that you're not into pokémon but,_

_Can't you give the pokémon a shot? And then we might be able to meet each other again._

_It's dangerous traveling without pokémon if not by some other way… But if we both were trainers, we could travel together, like that strange dream I once had. _

_It's been long since the last time I saw you. I'm not even sure about how you look._

_Can't you at least consider about pokémon?_

_Your old neighbor and friend, Anton _

_--_

Rachel looked sadly at the Feebas who looked back at her with a questionably look. Rachel sighed and walked up to the Feebas who was in their pond at their back garden. "Guess I don't have much of a choice…" she said, "Guess… You'll have to come with me…"

Rachel picked up her pokéball and Feebas returned inside the ball. She quietly looked at the pokéball before she got up.

--

_Dear Anton,_

_Guess what? I'm a trainer now!_

_Me and my friend will go on a journey in about a week from now! It's so exciting! _

_I can't believe it! I'm so proud…! _

_I really hope that we'll meet sometime, and maybe travel together! _

…_Don't you hope so too…?_

_Rachel_

"I'm such a false bitch." Rachel said as she watched Pelipper fly away with her letter. "And why won't that son of a bitch give me his e-mail address?!"

* * *

And, it's done! Yayness! 

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2, A Rainbow without colours

Chapter was re-written 1/03 -2008

_

* * *

A narrowed field of vision that seems to demand atonement_

_In the past three years, where I haven't seen you,_

_I've been living in this clear, almost frozen, pale-white world_

_Come back to me, you're the only one I want_

_The fire still burning and smoldering inside me_

_I'm getting sick of waiting for the rain to subside,_

_Secluding myself from people as if it's for my own good_

_I'm leaving all that was to be left wandering_

_To be waiting like this…_

_Guess I left it there---_

"Rachel, have you seen Chris?" Rachel's mother asked.

"No, I haven't." Rachel replied, "Probably out training that ugly thing."

Rachel's mother sighed, "Well, let's hope he's back in good time for lunch…"

Rachel didn't bother replying.

_Jupp, that's me for you folks! I'm a girl, I have my standards, and I don't want to raise something like that so I passed it to my brother. It's still mine only that I let him take care of it. I'll probably pass it on completely within some time and exchange for a cute pokémon. I'm not even sure why I bother so much about cute pokémon since I'm not that in to pokémon. Guess I really have high standards as a bitch. _

Rachel closed her book to go downstairs to help her mother with lunch.  
"Hey, mom." She said as she walked down the stairs.  
"Oh, hi, Rach," Her mother greeted her.  
She skipped the 2 last steps on the stairs and walked over to her mother, "Need some help?"  
Her mother smiled, "Yes, why not? You can chop some vegetables."  
Rachel brought out the utensils and started to chop vegetables. There was a silence between them before her mother broke it with her nagging.  
"You're doing it wrong." She said.  
"How can I chop something wrong?" Rachel snapped back.  
Her mother pointed at a piece of carrot that Rachel recently chopped, "That one is too big."  
"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, I can just split that on then!"  
Then it became quiet again.  
"You should really learn to show some respect, Rachel." Her mother suddenly said.  
Rachel groaned and put the knife on the chopping board, "I did, didn't I? I came down here to help you and it would be so much easier if you could just stop nagging me."  
Her mother returned to blend the soup she was cooking, "Well, show respect a little more often than just rarely…"  
Rachel stomped out from the kitchen, "I won't fucking change completely just because I'm not the perfect daughter!"

5 hours later, it was time for dinner, Chris hadn't returned home yet.

"I'm starting to get really worried… Where could he be?"

"He's fine… He's 11 years old, what could happen. Most people get their own pokémon and leave home when they're 10." Rachel said.

"I'm going out to find him." Rachel's mom said. "If he comes home when I'm not home, tell him that he's grounded for a month!"

"Mmm…" Rachel answered. Then she thought back on what had happened earlier today,

"_Sis, shouldn't you be training?" Chris asked. _

_Rachel groaned, "No, can't you see that I-m busy reading?!"_

"_What'cha readin'? Letters from your so called 'boyfriend'?" Chris teased her._

"_Ahrg! Do you want me to shove this pen up your ass?!" Rachel yelled._

"_Gee relax." Chris frowned, "Why do you have a pokémon if you don't even want it?"_

"_I didn't catch it, Elli did." Rachel replied. "Hey, look, if it bothers you so much, why don't __you__ train it?!" Rachel returned to the book she was reading._

"_Okay." Chris shrugged his shoulders. "So, do I get to keep her?"_

_Rachel looked up from the book at her brother. "You want it?" she asked in a bored tone._

_Chris looked excited, "Yeah!"_

"_Then no" Rachel returned to her book again._

"_You can be really mean sometimes." Chris said before he left the room._

'_This story is really good.'__ Rachel thought. __'I wonder is I also could become a poet…? Hmm…?' _

Rachel got out from her thoughts when she heard the door slam open. She looked behind her and there stood Chris, wet from the rain and all muddy. Rachel shivered from the mud.

"Hey sis!" Chris said as he ran indoors. He tossed the pokéball to Rachel. She caught it but quickly placed it on the table since it was wet and a little muddy. She stood up to make sure that she didn't have any dirt on her clothes.

"Yeah, what is it?" Rachel replied annoyed. "Must be something meaningless because you skipped both dinner and lunch for that…"

"Hey check it out, Feebas has grown much stronger than yesterday!" Chris said. "It even learned a new attack!"

Rachel returned to reading, "That's good…"

"Have you considering giving Feebas a nickname?"

Rachel sighed, "Why should I?"

Chris snatched the book out of her hand, "Hey, I'm talking about your pokémon right now! You could learn something just by listening!" Chris yelled. "You don't even care do you?!"

"Just shut up and give me back my book!" Rachel yelled back.

"You know, you should really start taking responsibility over your own pokémon!"

"And why should I?!" Rachel yelled, "I don't even want it!"

"It's a she, not it!"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about it!"

"If you hate her so much, then why would you even bother keeping her?!! You're too self-centered and selfish to have a pokémon either way, even if you wanted one!!"  
"Why would I care, it's not like all life revolves about pokémon." Rachel groaned.  
"Of course not, because it's revolving about you all the time!" Chris yelled back.  
Rachel sighed annoyed, "And what do you mean about that?"  
"That you're so fucking self centered that there's no room for other people except for you in your little world."

Rachel slapped him, "SHUT UP!"

"Bitch!!" Chris yelled at her before he stormed out, "I'm not coming back, and you can just go to hell!"

"Hey!" Rachel called after him and ran to the door "Give me my book back!"  
But Chris was to fast for a bitch in high-heels and Rachel didn't bother chasing him out in the rain. "I hate mud and annoying kids!" she said as she closed the door.

It started to turn to late evening. Rachel had started to read a new book. _"I wonder why Anton hasn't replied in a while… After all, its 3 days left before Elli will pick me up."_ She sighed. _"Maybe he had moved on and can only think about pokémon…."_

There was a knock on the door. "Rachel? Can I come in?"

Rachel closed her book, "Sure" she sighed.

Her mom entered, "Have you seen Chris?"

"Not since he called me a bitch and ran out. That was around… 6 o'clock I think."

"Well its 8.30 now, he's not allowed to be out later than 7 without permission!" she sighed.

Rachel sat up in her bed, "Look mom, Chris is growing up, it's common that kids leave home at 10 years age. He's really committed to pokémon and you'll just have to get used to it that he's out often training, and that he'll one day leave home and explore new lands."

Rachel's mom looked at her, "You're right… But if he's not home at 10, we'll go look for him, okay?"

Rachel lay down and returned to her book, "He'll be home before that, he's to chicken to stay out to late."

Rachel's mom left the room.

"_I wonder why Chris is so into pokémon. He's always been interested and studied them but… Why make such a big deal that I don't want to care of Feebas or something like that… Sigh Sometimes I don't get kids…" _

Rachel then remembers something from 5 years ago

_Chris: 'Someday, I'm going to leave home and become the pokémon master!' _

_He was waving his hands in the air excitingly. _

_Anton: Heheh, hey, you still have 4 years left before you can get your pokémon. I'll be waaay ahead of you before you even __get__ your first pokémon!" _

_Chris: H-hey! You want to become the pokémon master too!? _

_Anton: Nah, I want to become a great pokémon breeder. What about you, Rach? _

_Rachel: Na-uh. I'm not going on a stupid journey with those creatures, I want a real job, duh! _

_Chris: That sounds boring... _

_Rachel: WHAT?! WHAT'S SO BETTER THAN AIMING FOR AN IMPOSSIBLE DULL DREAM THAN ACTUALLY HAVE A NORMAL LIFE?! _

Chris: Heh, you're so simple minded… I want to become the pokémon master with my favorite pokémon so that I can prove that you actually can become a great pokémon trainer without worrying that you'll only need strong pokémon, that you can actually win with your favorite! Plus, even if I don't become a pokémon master I want to go on a long journey and prove to trainers that they should se the pokémon personality before its looks and strengths. That's my dream. It may seem impossible, like chasing a rainbow without those pretty colors. But a dream is a dream, and I'll do anything just to be near to fulfill it, and everything near me, like my friends, my pokémon, my family, will bring me closer to that rainbow, even if I don't even see me getting close to it or it slipping away. At least I tried, right? The most important thing when wanting a dream to fulfill is that you'll have to try your best yourself. 

"Chris…" Rachel got up from the bed and ran outdoors. "CHRIS!" She yelled. "CHRIIIS!!"

She ran down the road further.

"Damn it! Where can that idiot be?! CHRIS!"

She ran across the bridge and passes the big trees. Then she heard something behind the trees. "Chris! Are you there?!"

There was no answer.

"Damn it!"

She made her way through the bushes and saw a small little boy near a pond with a familiar looking pokémon. She ran up to him and hit him on his head from behind.

"Ow!" he turned rapidly around, "Who---"

Rachel smirked, "Hey, mom's worried about you, time to return home…"

"Humph…" He returned to look at the pond. "Just go away."

She grabbed his shirt, "Hey you listen to me! Okay, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry that I seemed so shallow, I'm sorry that I made you lose hope about your dream making people less shallow, okay? So if you would just return home for mom's sake, not mine if you don't want to, okay?"

"Sure… Like I'd return for Mom's sake…" he answered sarcastically.  
"Well you gonna!" Rachel said.  
Chris looked tiredly at her, "Would you?"  
That question chocked Rachel. She thought for a long moment, "I guess not…"  
"Well, that's my answer too. So what makes you think that I'm going to return home now, huh?" Chris said and tried to make his sister drop him, which she did. He landed straight in to a mud puddle. Chris looked surprised at his sister. She just stared emptily at him. That look she had on her face and that she didn't care that she had mud on her face and clothes made him realized that he had crossed the line with her.  
"Fine," she said, "Don't come home. Mom won't care for so long anyways, she won't miss you, and I actually think that she would be happier without you."  
Chris got up from the ground and stared back at his sister.  
"Do you want to know why?" she asked.  
Chris shrugged his shoulders and mumbled a quiet whatever.  
"Because she hates us, remember? We remind her to much about dad," Rachel said, "She would be much happier if we disappeared out from her life so she wouldn't have anything left that reminded her of dad."  
"Uhm, okay," Chris said, looking a bit confused, "first it was about me and now about us? You said that If I left she would be much happier 'cause then she won't see us?"  
Rachel raised her chin, still staring at Chris, "Because if you left, I'll go with you."  
Chris backed away in shock, "What?"  
"You're my brother, you're the only one I have left near me that I care about. If you left I would have to follow you just so I wouldn't have to be alone." She reached her hand out to him, "Come home for now? You can plan on running away some other time. You should at least pack your bags."  
"Oh… okay…" Chris said.  
"Here's Phoebe's pokémon ball by the way." Rachel threw the pokémon ball to Chris.  
"Phoebe…? Is that a nickname for Feebas?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you want it to be, come on! You can start packing when you get home if you want to leave soon!"

At home Rachel looked at her almost finished letter to Anton.

"_Chris is so committed because ha has a dream to follow. Do I have a dream? Do I have a future? Maybe… maybe if I go on a journey myself, I can find some of the answers to my own questions and maybe find a dream…" _

"I'm sorry Anton, I'm going to ditch you for living my own life!" She threw out the ball of paper through the window and landed in the river.

"Maybe this isn't the right thing to do… But it feels good, then its right for me!"

Suddenly the door behind her opened. She turned the chair rapidly and saw her brother. He stood there in his PJ's rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Rach, Please keep it down a little, okay? I'm trying to sleep…" he said.  
Rachel smiled shyly, "Oops, sorry, bro!"  
He closed the door carefully. Rachel continued to look out through the window and smiled over the fact that she was really happy.

* * *

Review please:D 


	3. Chapter 3, Totodile

rewritten 17/3 -2008

* * *

A refreshing spring breeze passes by. Spring has come and Rachel is still in Fortree. Elli has ditched her because she wanted to travel a little more. She has now turned 14 and is on the edge of going crazy since nothing seems to happen in Foretree.

Near a river shortly outside Fortree, a young boy is training his pokémon.

"Phoebe, Tackle!"

Feebas used Dragonbreath, the wild Poliwag flew backwards in an amazing speed and got knocked out.

"Wow! Amazing Phoebe! "

"I see you enjoy training Feebas, Chris." Rachel said.

Chris turned around to see his sister. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Quite some time" She winked.

Chris had actually been enjoying everything around in Fortree since he got to train Feebas and his sister convinced him not to run away a cold winter's day. That accident had made them closer to each other and some people constantly commented that they got so well along with each other. But what was it that was so special with pokémon? And why did they bring so much happiness in to a little boy's life? Then it clicked in Rachel's head.

"You know, lately I've been thinking that you may keep Feebas if you help me catch a pokémon. Heheh, what do you think?" she giggled.

"R-really!" Chris asked excitingly.

"Yupp!" Rachel smiled, "Feebas likes you more, you know."

Chris crossed his arms, "Well duh! Of course!"

She grabbed his jacket and lifted him up, "You know there's a limit of your cockiness that I can handle you know…" Rachel whispered angrily.

Chris sweat dropped "Uh... But yeah, I'll help you catch a new pokémon!"

Rachel dropped him, "Good! Thanks." Then she turned her back and started to walk ahead.

"Some things never change…" Chris sighed and then got up and walked after his sister.

And that's how the day started from a normal training session and sleeping under the tree from getting her a new pokémon. 

They walked down the road and checked at their sides if they saw any pokémon.

"How about Pidgey?" Chris points at a sleeping Pidgey in a tree.

"No…"

"Ah, over there's a Zigzagoon!"

"No…."

"Magikarp, Poliwag!" Chris waved with his hands in the air.

Rachel looked up to the sky, "No, but I would like a water-type pokémon…"

Chris groaned, "Tell you what, let's split up in search of pokémon. Call me on my pokénav if you find something interesting, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Rachel said before they split ways.

She looked around in the grass, behind bushes and trees.

"_Hmm… I wonder what pokémon I should get… Maybe a Dodou so I'll have company every time I'll go running… But it'll probably out run me… But, what about a Ralts! Oh, they're so cute!" _She skipped to a rock and looked behind it. _"No, nothing there…"_ She looked up. _"Maybe I should look in the forest…"_ She walked pass the rock and entered the forest. _"It's strange though… for a couple of weeks ago I didn't like pokémon at all, but now I actually am interested in them. I even studied about them… well... a little. I learned some of the pokémon and their weaknesses. I… I've even gotten respect for my brother… I think I've really grown!"_

"Boo", a head popped up behind a bush.

"EYAAAAAAAAH!" She punched the face as a reflex.

The person fell backwards. Then shortly popped up again, furious, "What are you DOING!" The person yelled at her. It turned out to be a boy with dark brown hair. His hand covered his nose.

"It's your fault! You scared me!" Rachel yelled back.

He groaned, "Well, you didn't have to hit me just because I scared ya!" He took his pokéball from his belt, "I challenge you to a pokémon fight!"

"But…" Rachel said, "I-I don't have any pokémon…"

"Huh?" He lowered the pokéball. "Then why the heck are you here?"

Rachel crossed her arms, "I'm here with my brother to catch me a pokémon, duh!"

"Where's your brother then?"

"Uhh…. W-well..." Rachel began.

"You two split up and you end up in a forest, full of bug pokémon alone, with no pokémon for protection?"

Rachel looked at the ground, and then up again, "Uh… yeah…" she replied.

"Heheh… You're stupid!" he started to laugh.

"What did you say!"

"I said that you are stupid."

"How _**DARE**_ YOU!" she punched him again in the nose.

He flew more backwards this time, hit a tree with his back and fell facedown to the ground. A half minute later he got up, even more furious than last time, and was now bleeding. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIIING!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Just then, they heard something in the bushes.

"What…? W-who's there?"

Then a pokémon popped out of the bushes. It was blue and reminded little of a crocodile.

"What kind of pokémon is that?" Rachel asked.

"I haven't got a pokédex yet, but I was on my way to Littleroot town. But, I think that's a Totodile."

"It's sooo cute!" Rachel said. "I'm going to call my brother now!"

"Tsssk… what makes you think that he'll be able to position you from there he is?"

"Oh! We… we never thought of that…" Rachel said. "Ehehheh… ehhh…" she laughed of embarrassment.

He sighed, "You're hopeless!..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HOPELESS?"

"St-S—s-stOoop strangling-ng-ngg meEee!"

The pokémon then fell facedown to the ground.

"Wh-" Rachel let go of the guy and he fell to the ground. "Hey, what happened?" Rachel ran up to the pokémon.

The guy did the same thing, "Looks like it's heavily wounded… But what could---"

Then 2 strange shadows appeared. Then they saw two shadows of humans. When they looked up they saw a woman and a man. They had a blue bandana with a strange white patterned on it, Blue jeans and a black & white striped t-shirt.

"Tssk… kids, this can be troublesome…" The man said with an annoyed tone to the woman

"Let me handle this…" She said and walked closer to Rachel. "Excuse us, but that's our pokémon…"

Rachel shook her head, "Prove it or I won't believe you! This pokémon is seriously wounded, I can't hand it over to a couple of strangers!"

"Just hand over the pokémon and well take care of it… Why should you care so much! It's not even your pokémon! It's just about time before you'll forget about it!" The woman grew inpatient.

"…." Rachel looked at the woman and the man.

"Come on. This is ridiculous! Let me take care of them!" The man said

"We'll wait with the violence, George!"

"Run" The guy next to Rachel whispered.

Rachel then lifted up Totodile and began running way from there.

"WHA! HEY HOLD IT!" The woman yelled after Rachel.

"Cyndaquil! Smoke screen!" Cyndaquil came out from the pokéball and used its smokescreen attack. Rachel and the guy then took the opportunity to flee.

"Just who the hell where those guys!" Rachel panted as she ran. She looked behind her to see if someone was there. 

"Maybe they're one of those Team Aqua guys…"

Rachel looked to the right and then saw that guy again. "When will you learn to stop sneaking up to me?"

"Old habit, probably never…"

Rachel sighed.

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked

"Huh? My name's Rachel, What's yours?"

"I don't like my name…" he said with an annoyed tone.

Rachel groaned, "It's rude if you ask for someone's name and don't give your name back!"

"Tssk… Fine!" He looked away, "It's Hikaru…"

"What's so bad with that?"

"I don't feel like telling you that…"

Rachel sighed, "Some people are just hopeless…"

They continued running till they came out from the forest.

"The pokémon centre is that way" Rachel said and started to run in that direction. Hikaru ran after her.

"Don't worry!" Joy said. "We'll heal him right away!"

They went to the waiting room and sat down.

"I hope Totodile's okay…" Rachel said.

They were sitting in the waiting room for about 1 hour now. Hikaru was starting to get bored.

"He'll be fine!" Hikaru yawned. "Sometimes it takes a while for a pokémon to get recovered. Hnn, its 11 o'clock. If I were you I would take a rest now."

"What about you?" Rachel asked

"Me?" Hikaru said, "I'm used to go to sleep at 3 am. For some reason, Girls seems to crave more sleep than us guys…"

Rachel groaned, "No! It's just that you like to spend your night time reading porn and waking up for lunch! We'll excuse me for not liking to watch porn every night! Good night, WET DREAMS!" Rachel left the pokémon centre.

"What the heck is with that chick?" Hikaru said to himself. He sighed. "Girls are weird…"

"I hate that guy! Just who does he think he is!" Rachel stomped the ground on her way back home.


	4. Chapter 4, Hunt after pokéball!

Yatta!! Another chapter of my pokémon story :D Nyaaan! This chapter is a little longer than the usual chapters. (Usually 1 chapter is 1000 words) But this is chapter is double the usual lenght!! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Is it your pokémon?" the nurse at the pokémon centre asked. 

"Eh? Uhm, no, it's not." Rachel smiled, "We saved him from Team Aqua yesterday."

"We?" The nurse asked.

"Ah," Rachel turned around and looked at a brown haired boy who sat on one of the red chairs of the pokémon centre, "him" she said and smiled.

"Ah, I see." The nurse said and smiled, "So, what are you planning to do with Totodile?"

"Well, I think I'm going to take care of him, since it seems that he doesn't have any trainer."

"Then I'll wish you the best of luck." The nurse said and smiled at Rachel. "You'll make a great trainer."

Rachel blushed a bit, "I-I hope so…"

"So you're planning to keep Totodile…" Hikaru said as they left the pokémon centre.

"Yeah, I'll just swing by the Mart now and buy a pokéball!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Pokéballs cost around 300 or 200. Can you afford one?"

Rachel stopped, "Eeeehh….." She thought for a moment, "Shoot, I used all my money to buy that sweater….Ehehehehe…." She sweat dropped.

"Heh!" Hikaru ran his fingers through his hair, "Knew it, you're typical that kind of girl who spends money on crap…."

Rachel clenched her fist, "What did you say?!?"

"You're a girl who spends your money on expensive clothes just because they're expensive and celebrity wear them and advertise for them."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!!" She tried to punch him, but he foresaw the attack and easily dodged. Then she tried punching him with the other arm, he easily dodged that one too. Last she tried to make an uppercut kick, he sidestepped to the left and laughed a little.

He poked her on her forehead, "You're too predictable! " he said with a playful voice.

She blushed a bit but quickly looked away and started walking home, ignoring him.

""Huh, where are you going?" He asked her.

She turned around to him and spitted out, "NONE OF YOUR BUSNIESS!!" and continued walking. _'Just who does he think he is????!?!?!'_

"Hey…"

She turned around again, "WHAT?!"

"Don't forget that Totodile is almost fully recovered, don't forget that you must have a pokéball at the end of the day or the nurse will release him to the wild. F you really care about being a pokémon trainer, you won't let this opportunity go to waste." Then he walked the opposite direction of where Rachel was heading.

'_He looked serious….'_ She continued walking home. Two steps later,

"Hey sis!!"

Rachel turned around once more and this time saw her little brother waving like crazy with his arms.

"Do you have any pokéball or money???" he asked her before she even could say 'Hi'.

"Uhm, no, but hey, do you have any pokéballs?" Rachel replied.

"Duh, no. I used up my last ones to try to catch pokémon, that's why I asked you if you had any pokéballs or money."

"Dammit!" Rachel crossed her arms, "What should I do now?"

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Well, you see," Rachel explained, "There's a pokémon I want. It's currently recovering at the pokémoncenter. The Nurse said that I get to keep the pokémon if I return to the centre before 9 o'clock with a pokéball. If I don't show up, they'll release the pokémon out to the wild again."

"Wow!" Chris said excitedly, "What a once-in-a-life opportunity! That's so cool!!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Rachel sighed and waved her hand, "So, what am I supposed to do now?! I need a pokéball!"

Chris thought for a moment, "Why don't you try finding one?"

"Eh?!"

"Trainers accidentally drops items, maybe you'll be able to find one." Chris said.

"Hmmm…" she thought for a moment, "That will take forever. Can't you also help out in another way? Please? I'll give you Feebas if you do" she said playfully and hopeful.

"Okay, I can try fighting other trainers for money. But for that, I need Feebas."

"Here, sure thing!" Rachel did a thumb up.

"Alright, I'll just heal Feebas and then go fighting, I'll call you when I can afford a pokéball, okay? See ya!" Chris said before he started to run to the pokémon centre.

"Bye!" She said after him and headed home_. 'I have to change clothes… I can't run in these shoes either…'_

At home she changed clothes. "Alright! Let's do some searching!" She grabbed her bag on the way out. She climbed down the ladder and headed for the grass. _'Pokéballs, pokéballs, pokéballs'_ was singing in her head as she searched through the grass. As she searched, the time slowly passed and she'd searched for 4 hours before she took a break. She sat down on the bridge as the rain slowly started to fall. She looked down at the river where the surface of the water broke for each drop of water that fell.

"This is even harder than I thought…" she sighed and threw a rock at the water. Her reflection on the water broke and she buried her face in her knees. "I wonder if I'll make it in time…"

"Talking to yourself?" a familiar voice said, "And I thought you weren't that kind of person."

Rachel quickly turned around and saw a familiar person with brown hair. He was soaked wet even though he had an umbrella with him. "Hikaru?"

"Well, you still know my name…" he sat down next to her on the bridge. "I thought you were crying first, so I decided to see if you were doing it."

Rachel blushed, "I'm not crying!" She looked away, "And I wasn't either! Heh, what made you think that?..." She looked at her knees.

"Well… It just looked like it." He sighed and threw a rock in the river, "So, I guess you haven't found any pokéballs yet?"

"Nope," she said, "Not yet…" she sighed.

"Well, you won't find any if you just sit her doing nothing except for sighing…" He got up on his feet.

She looked at him. "I…" she began to say and started to get up, and then he reached her a hand to grab. She took his hand and got up. "I was just taking a break…."

"I've seen you sitting on the bridge for almost half an hour. I didn't see that as a break, I saw that as an almost giving up. That's the other reason why I decided to talk to you."

Rachel blushes a little, "I forgot the time… I was really tired and… I was starting to give up a little… I guess…"

"I see…" He handed over the umbrella, "You'll probably catch a cold or something if you stay in the rain."

Rachel blushed even more, "W-What about you then?"

"You have lesser and lighter clothes than me, and besides, you're dry, I'm already soaked so it wouldn't really matter."

"Th-Thanks…"

Hikaru didn't say anything, he started to walk away from there. Rachel held the umbrella tight and felt small under such a large umbrella. She looked after him as he walked away.

'"_You'll probably catch a cold or something if you stay in the rain."_'

She smiled as he disappeared in the high grass.

'_Was he… blushing?'_

Rachel walked at the opposite direction of which Hikaru had headed and continued the search after pokéballs.

* * *

Three hours later, Rachel was still searching. Then she got a call from her brother.  
"Chris? Have you got enough money?" 

_"No. Not yet, I need 89 yen more." _Her brother said.

Rachel sighed, "Well hurry up! There's only 2 hours left before they'll release him! I still haven't found any dropped pokéballs so I'm counting on you!"

_"Roger!"_ Chris said before he hung up.

Rachel sighed and put her pokénav in her pocket. "I'm counting on you… you hear that, don't let me down!" She sighed once again. _'I should head home and search for some money just lying around.' _She started to run. _'Too bad mom's not home… Then I could just ask her if I could borrow 100 yen!_' She quickly ran over the bridge, almost knocking someone of the bridge. Rachel didn't really watch who it was, but she saw something red. Then she heard a large splash and a scream.

"Watch it! " Someone yelled after Rachel.

"Sorry!" She yelled back, "But you were in the way!!"

"Hey you!" The girl who Rachel almost knocked over had almost outrun her.

_'She's fast!'_ Rachel thought, "What do you want?"

The girl stood in front of her, "I want an apology and money to buy me a new acrobike!"

"WHAT?!" Rachel yelled.

"Yeah! Thanks to you, you knocked my bike in the river! It's probably useless now! I would rather been knocked down than my bike!"

"Well, that can be fixe-" Rachel got interrupted by a sudden pain on her left cheek.

"Just accept the fact that you own me a new bike." The girl said.

_'She slapped me?! That girl! She looks like she's 11! I got slapped by a kid?!' _"Fine!" Rachel said.

"Until that time, I'll follow you wherever you go!" The girl said.

"EH?!?!?!!?!!?!?" Rachel was in shock.

The girl flipped her long hair, "My name's Yume. You?"

"Rachel…" Rachel replied, still in shock. She started to walk through the high grass.

"How old are you?" Rachel asked Yume.

"10" she replied, "I'm turning 11 in 2 months. I would like to have my bike before that time."

Rachel clenched her fist, "HEY! I'm only 13! Do you think I ccan get so much money in 2 months?!?!?"

"My brother. When he was 14, he returned every month and gave me 35000 so I could afford living at home. He always had more than double with him always, so I could always call him if I needed more money."

Rachel was amazed, "Wow! Is he the pokémon master or something?!?"

"No" Yume replied, "He enjoyed to battle a lot with other rich trainers."

"Eh?? Really?? You can make that much money just by battling with pokémon?"

Yume looked at Rachel, "You have to be a good trainer with strong pokémon to get that much money."

"Oh… I see…"

They continued to walk through the high grass. Then Rachel felt something cold touching her feet.

"Huh?" She looked down and saw something purple. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"

It was an Ekans, who slowly bind her foot and continued up the leg.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! DO SOMETHING!!!" Rachel screamed in panic.

Yume quickly picked a pokéball from her belt, "Charmander!" she yelled as she threw the ball to the ground. As the ball bounced of the ground, Charmander got out from the pokéball in a white light.

"Charmander, ember! But watch out not to hurt the girl to much!"

"WHAT?!?!" Rachel screamed before she saw fire spewing at her right leg. Ekans fell unconscious to the ground. Fortunately, Rachel wasn't hurt. Unfortunately, her skirt had burned up a little so it was even shorter than a normal mini-skirt. And the even more unfortunately, a guy was standing there nearby, watching her. And the nightmare, it was a guy with brown hair and crystal blue eyes, Hikaru.

"Hi…..Hikar……u…." Rachel blushed as she had never done before.

Hikaru was blushing as well, "Uh….." he said, starring at her.

Then impropriate and of course, a wind HAD to pass by, lifting Rachel shirt even more.

She shook her head, "YAAAAAAH!" she screamed. She lifted up (with no problem) a big heavy rock and threw at him. "PERVERT!!!!!!!" Then she stomped on him. "YOU PERVERT!!! AND I ACTUALLY STARTED TO THINK THAT YOU WERE NICE?!?!!?!?! HOW STUPID OF ME! HOW COULD YOU!!!?!?!!?" she stopped stomped on him, "How could you?..." She started to run away from there. Yume ran confused after Rachel.

* * *

"I HATE HIM!!!! I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!" Rachel yelled as she marched to the pokémon centre. She had gone home before and changed clothes.

"Why do you hate him?" Yume asked.

"Because he's a pervert!!"

Yume sighed, "It's not his fault you know, he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Rachel blushed, "I don't care! He's a pervert anyway!" she continued to march to the centre. _'I'll ask the nurse if I can keep him without any pokéball…' _

They entered the pokémoncenter. Inside there they saw the nurse, Rachel's brother and Totodile. Chris ran up to her, "Sis, I'm sorry…" he said before he left.

Rachel sighed and slowly walked up to the nurse with a heavy heart.

"Good evening!" The nurse greeted her with a smile.

"Hi" Rachel said and made a fake smile.

"You've been waiting for this all day, haven't you?" The nurse asked.

"Oh yeah, you bet!" Rachel fake smiled

The nurse smiled again, "Do you have a pokéball with you?"

"Weell…" Rachel got interrupted by Totodile who was making funny noises.

The nurse smiled again, "He's been impatient and restless all they since I've told him about you and that he's getting a kind trainer."

Rachel blushed and felt even more guilt, "Uhm…" She clenched her fists and put them on the counter, "Joy, I haven't got…-"

"Hey…" a familiar voice said.

Rachel turned around and saw the same person who's been showing up all day. He handed over her a pokéball, "I…" he blushed and looked to the ground, "I thought that I had to make up for earlier so… So I used the last of my money to buy it for you…"

Rachel suddenly smiled, "Thank you!"

Hikaru blushed even more, he looked up at Rachel's face in shock that she thanked him and blushed even more, and then he looked away. "No problem…"

"No really! Thank you, Hikaru!" Rachel grabbed his hands.

Hikaru looked at her once again, then he pulled his hand away and put them in his pockets, "But, that doesn't mean I like you."

Rachel smiled once again, and then returned to the nurse and handed over the pokéball.

"What's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Rachel…" Rachel replied.

The nurse smiled and handed over the pokéball again back to Rachel. "Use it."

Rachel walked closer to Totodile who was sitting on the desk, Bent her knees a little so she could look at Totodile in the eyes. "Hello!" she said.

Totodile made a strange noise and smiled. Rachel smiled back and then bopped Totodile on the head with the pokéball. Totodile went inside the ball. Rachel looked at the pokéball.

"Congratulations Rachel" The nurse said. "You've become a pokémon trainer!"

Rachel smiled.

* * *

Review 


	5. Chapter 5, Good bye Fortree!

Song: The red jumpsuit apparatus – your guardian angel

Surprised? I bet you people are thinking like, w00t!?! An update? Didn't she abandon this thing?!  
The answer is, no, I never did. I just shifted priorities and this one came low down on the list, but now I finished this chapter and it's up, so be happy and R&R, okay?  
Enjoy:'3  
Also, feel free to check the Bonus Chapter if you're having problem with getting to know the characters. I will update it every now and then so it will stay refreshed and all new stuff will be there to.

* * *

Just as Rachel was about to grab the pokéball, the doors slammed open. They saw a shape of a young girl. As she stepped in they started to see more of her. Blood-red hair, it was Yume.  
"It has started to rain." She said as she flipped her hair.  
"Eh, really?" Rachel asked.  
Yume sighed, "Why else would I get in?" she walked up to the desk. "Can you heal my pokémon and could I get a bed here for the night?"  
Rachel felt slightly ignored, but she just shook her head, grabbed her pokéball and walked over to the yellow couch. Yume followed her with her eyes. Then Joy said something for her and she got her pokéballs back and Yume walked up to Rachel. "Are you going to sleep at the centre tonight?"  
Rachel thought for a moment, "Yeah why not…" she replied.  
"Good, because I already told Nurse Joy that you would." Yume said and crossed her arms, "Want to accompany me to the room or do you want to spend the whole night looking for it?" She raised an eyebrow. Rachel groaned and got up from the couch, "Fine." She replied with an annoyed look on her face.  
They made their way to the room. Halfway, Rachel realized that she would never been able to find it by herself without Yume's help or asking Nurse Joy for directions. After Yume opened the door, she headed for the nearest bunk and climbed swiftly up the ladder and made herself comfortable in the upper bunk. Rachel sighed as she went for the bed under Yume and laid her bag next to the nightstand and looked around in the room. She saw Hikaru sleeping in the bunk opposite to her. Resisting the urge to hit him or put his hand in a bucket of water, she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she returned to the bed and lied down. Rachel closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But there was a disturbance that kept her awake. She opened one eye and looked to the right. It was Yume's head, hanging up-side-down. Rachel let out a gasp of surprise, but then she calmed down and collected her cool. She pointed a finger at Yume and had a serious look on her face. "Hey little girl, what do you exactly want from me?" Rachel asked. Yume blinked a couple of times before she answered Rachel's question.  
"A new acrobike since you pushed mine into the river." Yume answered from the bed under Rachel's.  
Rachel sighed, "Hey that will take like forever. Can't I just get your number and I'll call you when I can afford one?"  
"No because you're going to forget more easily, so I'll follow you until I get a new one."  
Rachel groaned. "You really are a pain in the ass. Hopefully I'll get used to it."  
"Looking forward to traveling with you!" Yume said cheerfully with a sarcastic look on her face as she did a greeting pose. Rachel just rolled over, "So… do you have a pokédex?"  
"No, but I'm traveling to get one." Yume answered.  
"Really huh…" Rachel placed her arms under her head, "Hikaru's doing the same, and maybe I should get one too… Do you need one to be a trainer?"  
"Well, no, but it makes things easier. Such as knowing their species, weakness, facts and where to find them." Yume answered.  
"Hmm… is it easy to get one?"  
Yume flicked her bangs out of her eyes, "Hnnn, yeah, you just have to go to Littleroot Town and ask professor Birch if you can have one. He's not really professor Oak, he won't ask so many questions, but he'll still look if you have a good potential for being a good trainer."  
"Oh…" Rachel said and blinked some times to get a clearer vision. It was 2 am, and they were still awake.  
"So are you from here?" Yume asked.  
"Yeah, I have lived here my entire life. Kinda boring, so I'll be absolutely excited when I'm going to leave this area for the first time."  
"Really?" Yume asked, "Well, I'm kind of homesick. Everyone in town is so nice even though we're poor and living in harsh conditions right now."  
"Where are you from?" Rachel asked.  
" Fallarbor Town" Yume replied as it was a completely normal city.  
Rachel had seen on TV how people had it there. People were trying their best to survive and trying to live a normal life. The people who had not got used to breathing polluted air and ashes would get sick in no time.  
"I'm living with my father in a small house in the outskirts of the city where there's always snowing ashes, it's because he makes glass of the ashes. He's quite famous actually." Yume thought for a moment, "I had a younger brother too, but he never got used to the air so he died. Just like my mom. My big brother chose to travel when he was 10. I was just 7 by then. Haven't heard a word from him since. That was 3 years ago."  
Rachel rolled over to the side and looked down at Yume, "So… you're 10 years old?"  
"Turning 10 this winter." Yume replied.  
"What?! Really!? I thought you we're 11-12 years old!" Rachel said.  
Yume sighed, "That's the truth…"  
"Hey, what kind of things did you father do?" Rachel asked.  
Yume looked up at Rachel, "I have some good things with me, maybe you'll get the opportunity to see me use them sometime. "  
Rachel rolled over again, "Well, you'll be sticking with me for a long time so I'll probably see at least one thing if they're useful."  
Yume nodded.  
"Well! We'd better also get some sleep! Hikaru has been sleeping like a baby since we got here. Good night!" Rachel said.  
"Uh… good night." Yume confusedly replied.  
_Hmmm... So now what? I've gotten a pokémon but what do I want to become? ... Chris is aiming for the pokémon master, but that doesn't really interest me. I've also heard about something called Idol trainer, but what is that? _  
Shortly after Rachel thought that she quickly fell asleep.  
Rachel quickly got up from the bed that morning. The sun was soon to rise, Hikaru and Yume was still asleep. Rachel was not really that type of person that wakes up first so she felt a little weird this morning being the first one to wake up. But she shook that feeling off and decided to get changed. Shortly after, Yume woke up. She looked at Rachel with tired eyes and frizzy hair. "Are you already awake?" She said in a sleepy voice.  
"Un." Rachel replied, "And don't worry, I was not planning to sneak away or something."  
Yume raised one eyebrow. "Sure..." she replied before she turned around and grabbed her clothes before she headed to the toilet to change.  
_'Oh great... that sure made me sound a lot worse.'_ Rachel groaned and kicked Hikaru's bag that was on the floor. A groan was heard from the bed behind her. She swiftly turned around and saw Hikaru rolling over and continued to sleep. She sighed as she put on her bandana and walked out of the room, past a half-awake Yume.  
"Come on out Totodile!" Rachel called out and threw her pokéball to the ground. A white light flashed and then Totodile greeted Rachel with a happy smile and a strange noise.  
"Dai Daile!"  
Rachel raised one of her eyebrows before she bent down and patted Totodile on his head and smiled cheerfully.  
"Hey sis!" A familiar voice said. Rachel turned around and saw her little brother waving and running up to her. She smiled and shyly waved back at him, trying not to seem as hyper as him. "Hiya Chris..." she said. He smiled at her when his sister laid her hand on his shoulder and sighed a little.  
"Hey sis," Chris said, "Wanna go train?"  
Rachel put her hands behind her head, "Sure!" she said and turned around to Totodile, "Let's go!" she said and they walked to the tall grass. Rachel looked around then she stopped and pointed her finger to a Zigzagoon who was eating berries.  
"Chris, look!" she said. Her brother walked up next to her and looked in the direction she was pointing at. "Go Totodile!" Rachel called and Totodile jumped forward and caught Zigzagoon's attention. Zigzagoon barked at Totodile for interrupting in its meal. Totodile raised his arms in the air and answered back to Zigzagoon.  
"Totodile!" Rachel called, "Uhm… uh… an attack… Water gun!"  
Totodile bent his head backward and then forward and shot a powerful beam of water at Zigzagoon. The attack hit and made Zigzagoon fly backwards a little, it shook its head and then growled at Totodile. Rachel turned around and looked at his brother, "Do you have any ideas for what Totodile has for attacks?" she asked.  
Her little brother shrugged and thought for a moment. "Uh, how about, bite?"  
Rachel nodded and returned to Totodile, "Totodile, use your bite attack!" _'If you can use that attack that is…'_ Rachel thought for herself and crossed her fingers. Totodile arched forward and bit Zigzagoon on its head. It gave away a strangled cry and tried to shake off Totodile. When Zigzazoon successfully threw of Totodile, it charged against him and gave him a powerful tackle, sending him backwards to Rachel.  
"Totodile!" Rachel cried out. Totodile eagerly responded her call and got back to its fighting stance. "Water gun!" Totodile shot out another beam of water that knocked over Zigzagoon. They waited for Zigzagoon to attack back, but it didn't. "I think it has fainted…" Rachel said after a while. Then the cheering began and Rachel hugged Totodile. Chris looked at his sister, "Eh, Rach… What did your friends go?"  
Rachel picked up Totodile in her arms, "What friends?" she asked as she turned around and looked at her brother. He smiled unsurely, "Uh, you know… those 2 guys from before? That red-haired girl and that guy you always yell at."  
"Eep!" Rachel let out of surprise, "Shoot, I forget about them!"  
Chris sighed, "By the way, are you planning on leaving Fortree?"  
"Jupp!" She said and stretched her arms up in the air. "I'm going to Littleroot so I can get a pokédex and then I'll travel around Hoenn I guess…"  
Chris starred out in the distance before he opened his mouth to say something. "Mind if I join you?"  
Rachel looked at her brother, "Huh? Don't you want to be the pokémon master?" she asked, "You know… Be the best catch them all, that stuff?"  
"Of course, but to became the best pokémon trainer you must be an official pokémon trainer and you can only become that if you get a pokédex." Chris answered.  
"Oh, I see…" Rachel said and looked up in the sky as two Taillows flew by. "Wanna go train some more?" she asked.  
Her brother smiled, "Sure, but what about your friends?"  
She sighed and pouted a little, "They're not my friends, just annoying people following me." Then she continued walking forward in the tall grass and her brother followed her. 

"Whew! I'm tired!" Rachel said as she sat down under a tree and leaned back to rest. Chris quickly joined his sister and Feebas jumped up on his lap and Chris replied with a smile and started to pat his Feebas. "Good girl, Phoebe." He said cheerfully. Rachel sighed and put her hands behind her head, "Nice weather today, eh?"  
"Yeah…" Chris said, "Are you planning to leave today?"  
Rachel was quiet. A nice breeze passed by, carrying leaves in the air and swished by them before she looked down to the pokémon she got yesterday. It felt like she had known it forever and wouldn't change him for another pokémon.  
"Un…" She nodded, "Today feels right."  
Her brother bit his lip before he took a deep breath, "I agree. Totally impulsive, but I agree."  
Rachel groaned, "But I don't want to clean my room…"  
Chris laughed and threw some grass at his sister, who yelled at him and threw back. They eventually woke up their pokémon and ended the grass fight with laughter.  
"So today?" Chris asked and looked at her sister, waited for her final decision.  
"Jupp, today." She said and patted Totodile on his head. "Maybe we should like, leave a note, moms at work."  
"Or we can wait for her to return?" Chris suggested. He seemed to doubt his sister's previously idea. Rachel shook her head, "Mom ends late and besides… I think she would be off happier the sooner we left." Rachel looked sadly to the ground, "We remind her far too much about dad…"  
There was another moment of silence before Chris got up and reached out his hand for his sister to grab and help her up. She first looked surprised, but then she smiled, grabbed his hand and heaved herself up. She rushed of the dirt on her clothes and then looked at her brother. "Let's go home and pack our stuff."  
Chris nodded and they returned their pokémon to their pokéballs and ran home.  
As Rachel grabbed the ladder to climb up to their house Chris called after her. "Hey sis, remember not to pack to much unnecessary stuff. Just pack the stuff you need. Remember, you'll be the one carrying your stuff!"  
Rachel groaned, "Yeah, yeah, I know!" She answered back as she pulled herself up to the platform and ran up to the door. She opened the door and looked around, just to be sure that her mother hadn't returned home yet, then she dashed of to her room and slammed the door. Five minutes later she got out of the room and had a shoulder bag with her. She flicked her hair as she was satisfied with her packing and walked up to the fridge and packed down some food for the next coming days. Her brother walked out from his room and closed his door. "Are you done?" he asked. His sister waved her hand without looking at him as a sigh that she was in the middle of something important. Chris sighed. He crossed his arms and waited for his sister to finish the thing she was doing. Rachel snuck her head out from the fridge and smiled at her brother. She closed the door to the fridge and walked over to the table where some wrapped up sandwich were standing. She put some sandwiches in her bag and one in her pocket. The last one she threw at her brother. He caught it with both his hands and looked unsurely at his sister. She placed her closed hands on her hips. "I'm not going to carry all the food!" She said and winked. Then she headed to the front door and opened it. She turned around and smiled at Chris, "Are you ready?" she said and smiled cheerfully.  
Chris nodded, "Yeah" he looked at the table. There was a note left on it. "Is that the message to mom?" he asked and pointed at it.  
"Uh-huh." Rachel said. She sighed impatiently, "Chris, hurry up!" she called at him. Chris returned to his sister and nodded. He ran up to her and he closed the door behind them. As she climbed down the ladder and reached the ground she saw two people standing there. "Oh, shit…" Rachel murmured. Her brother looked questionably at his sister, and then he saw what she said it to.  
"Trying to leave without us?" Yume asked. She had her arms crossed and looked slightly bored.  
"Us? What do you mean by 'us'? You mean you." Rachel replied with a flat tone.  
"Hikaru is going to help us too." Yume replied. A sigh was heard from Hikaru.  
Rachel seemed annoyed. She stretched her back and sighed, "Fine! But don't get in the way too much, because if you do, me and my brother will leave you guys and then you can kiss my butt good bye in ever getting a new bike from me."  
Yume snorted, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are we going to go now?"  
"Sure…" Rachel said and flicked her hair sarcastically since she won the argument with Yume. Yume grinded her teeth behind Rachel's back, refusing to accept the fact that she lost. Rachel turned to her brother, "So where are we going to go now?" she asked. Chris picked up his pokénav and clicked on the map button on the menu. "West, then south to route 119." He put back his pokénav in his pocket.  
"Okay." Rachel replied. "Maybe I should get one of those navigators…"  
"You can look for one when we arrive at Mauville or Slateport." Chris replied.  
Rachel stretched her arms in the air before she bent down and picked up her Totodile. Totodile replied with a happy gurgling sound and Rachel laughed. Chris turned around and looked at the people walking behind them in silence. He smiled shyly, "Uhm so… now when we're going to travel together some while, maybe we should present us?"  
Yume looked at him, "I'm Yume from Fallarbor. I'm nine years old, turning 10."  
Hikaru ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "My name is Hikaru and I'm from Lilycove City. I turned 15 this year and I have raised my pokémon 2 years earlier but I decided to become an official trainer maybe a couple of months ago."  
Chris smiled, "Well, I'm Chris, I live here in Fortree. I'm eleven years old and Rachel over there," he pointed at his sister who was now in front of him, "…is my older sister." He smiled again, "Pleased to meet you." He tapped on his sister's shoulder with his finger, "Sis? Your turn."  
"Humph!" Rachel snorted, "I'm Rachel, that's all you need to know!" she replied short and flat. Chris sighed. _'She really hates traveling with them… Oh well, she didn't make a fuss about me joining. I guess that's one good thing'  
_He placed his hands behind his head and walked up next to his sister. She was walking quite fast, probably because she wanted to get there as quick as possible so she could get rid of Yume and Hkaru.  
_'Hopefully she'll get used with them...'_ Chris thought and smiled unsurely at his sister who gave him a confused look.

And so,  
they started their journey by leaving Fortree City. Oh, wait a minute, the adventure started long time ago, but now they finally started to move from the familiar area. A long journey always starts with a small footstep as many people say.

* * *

Zomg! Lolzors! I never thought it would take such time to get them away from their start town :x  
But it's done!  
Song: She's just Oblivious - ??? 


	6. Chapter 6, Weather Institute pt1

Woohoo, an update :D

Please review when you're done :)

* * *

"Come on!" Chris said.  
"No." Rachel answered back flat. Chris didn't seem to like that answer.  
"Oh, come on!" he said, in hope of trying to persuade his sister.  
But it seemed as if Rachel wasn't going to change her mind that easily. "No." she replied once again, with the same flat tones as earlier. But Chris was determined to change his sister's mind. "You can keep saying that, but you know that I'm right."  
Rachel crossed her arms, so did Chris. "Now, come on…" he said and gave his sister a sarcastic look. She returned his look with an annoyed and disgusted look of her own. "Never!" she said and looked away, "I won't admit it!"  
It was a late night on the end of route 119. They were soon near MauvilleCity, they would probably reach it the next day or the day after tomorrow. Yume and Hikaru were sitting in a tree not so far away from Rachel and Chris, but enough far away to not be able to hear their conversation. Rachel had earlier been mocking them about the fact that they were sitting in a tree and asked them if they would make out any minute from now. Rachel later got silenced by her brother who had wanted her to admit something she really didn't want to admit. A tired Totodile was resting next to Rachel. He had earlier been swimming around in a small lake nearby with Feebas. Feebas was sitting in Chris' lap, enjoying all the affectionate patting and hugging from Chris. Why is Chris so determined to convince Rachel to admit something? Well, it all happened earlier today, the day after Rachel and Chris left their home for the first time.

�

"How long is this route!" an annoyed Rachel asked.  
"Shut up…" a tired Hikaru snapped back. Rachel snorted at him and threw a rock at his backpack. Chris sighed. _'Why can't my sister get along with other human beings?'_  
Yume was as quiet as usual. She seemed to be on her guard a lot, always watching at the sides and behind Rachel and Hikaru. It was only Chris who noticed Yume's strange behaviour, since Rachel and Hikaru was to busy fighting most of the time. They were always fighting over something meaningless and stupid. Finally, Rachel seemed to grow tired of the meaningless fights, so she ran up to her brother. "Hey Chris, Can you tell me how you planned our approach?"  
Chris looked at his sister and blinked a couple of times. He was surprised that she wanted to know that. "S-sure…" He replied and brought out his pokénav. "We're going to MauvilleCity first, but to get there we need to go through route 119, where we are right now and then we have route 118 too."  
Rachel nodded, "Uh-huh…" she gave him a sign to continue.  
Chris got even more confused, "So, eh, after Mauville we're going to go north again, through the desert and then to Yume's home town."  
Rachel interrupted Chris, "Eh, what? No, no… No good idea, we should just skip that and go south to Slateport, but instead we take a shortcut through route 103 to Odale and then south again and tadaaah!" Rachel said and stretched her arms up in the air, "We'll be in Littleroot!"  
Chris sighed, "Yeah, but Yume has to return to her hometown first she said." He scratched his neck, "She said it was urgent…"  
"So?" Rachel said in a cold tone, "Just because she has to go, doesn't mean we have too…"  
"Jeez, sis, you really are cold…" Chris said and gave his sister an unsure smile.  
"Feh," she snorted, "I don't show respect for people I despise." She said and looked away, "Anyway, what happens after Fallarbor?"  
Chris returned to look at the map, "Hm… We'll go through a cave and then go south and arrive at Rustboro. Go south through route 104, through Petalburg woods, then arrive at Petalburg city and then…"  
"Yeah, yeah, I can figure out the rest." Rachel said while waving her hand at Chris as a sign to stop talking. Chris groaned at his sister's behaviour to act like a total bitch at some times.  
They continued to walk down the slope, Rachel was walking at the front, and Chris was behind her and next to Yume. Then out of nowhere, Yume went closer to Chris and whispered in his ear, "We're being watched…"  
"Huh?" Chris moved away a little from Yume, embarrassed to be to close to a girl. "What are you talking about?"  
"There's someone or some people hiding in the bushes." Yume replied, "They're watching our every move. Just calm down and act as normal. Just wait for them to make their first move."  
"Oh, look! A bridge!" Rachel suddenly called out. She was at the end of the slope, she had risen the distance between herself and the group by walking faster. Yume and Chris ran up to her. "Why are you walking so fast?" Chris asked. He was trying to catch his breath, Yume too, but she was quieter. Rachel looked annoyed, "Tssk, now when we're taking this stupid _detour_, I'll walk faster so we can get to the main target about the same time as we would if we took _my_ way!" she turned around and started walking towards the bridge. Then when Yume and Chris was about to follow her, a swarm of Dustoxs blocked their way.  
"Charmander, go!" Yume called and threw her pokéball to the ground, "Ember!" 

Yume's Charmander started spewing fire over the Dustoxs. A couple fainted and the rest of the pack fled. Then they saw Rachel almost completely over the bridge. She was running, almost as she was running from them.  
"Oh, sis, come on!" Chris called after her, "They're not that bad!" Yume and Chris ran after her. But as Rachel was only a few boards away there was a snapping sound heard and the board she had her right foot on broke in two.  
"Oh, shit!" Rachel said as she clanged to the rope railing.  
"Sis!" Chris called out and hurried to her, "You clumsy shit!" 

Rachel turned around to look at him, "It's not my fault that the board broke!" she jumped over the broken board and continued over the bridge. She let out a small sigh of relief when she made it to solid ground. Chris quickly followed her and did the same thing when he got there. 

"Oi, what are you guys doing here!" A voice demanded. It sounded kind of hostile, they looked up and saw two men with a black and white striped t-shit and a pair of blue pants with some kind of white pattern on the sides. 

"Someone please call the fashion police…" Rachel said and held her hand on her forehead, "Just looking at their clothes gives me headache!"  
"What did you say!" one of the men asked.  
Before Rachel could answer back, Hikaru stepped in front of her, "I'll take care of these to myself. You guys should go ahead and see what's going on."  
Before Chris said something he was being dragged along with Rachel. Chris couldn't keep up with her speed, so she let go of him after a while. She ran ahead and then she was out of their view.� Yume caught up with Chris fast and walked with him towards a tall building. Even the atmosphere told them that there was something strange going on there. 

"You slowpokes!" Rachel hissed at them as she pulled them down behind the bushes. Rachel did a bigger peeping hole so Chris could also see something. Yume did her own peeping hole since she didn't want to share and she knew that Rachel wouldn't share with her. There was a crowd of people standing outside the tall building. Rachel spotted a sign behind one of the people.  
"Weather… Institute…" Rachel whispered, "When did the Weather Institute become such a famous tourist spot?"  
"Since never," Chris replied, "They occasionally have a guided tour around the building, but the groups have never been this big."  
"Oh, I remember!" Rachel said as she snapped her fingers, "We've been here before, like five years ago!"  
Yume hushed at her, "Not so loud!" 

Rachel simply replied with giving here the finger. Chris sighed over their childishness. They sat there for a while and watched the crowd of people.  
"There's something fishy going on here," Rachel said, "You know, they all have the same type of clothes. Blue pants, bandana and a black and white striped shirt."  
"Do you think it's some kind of criminal group trying to take over the Weather Institute?" Chris whispered.  
"If so, why the Weather Institute?" Yume asked. 

"I have no idea," Chris replied, "Must be something that can only be obtained from there." 

"What could that be?" Rachel asked, but before anyone could answer they noticed that the crowd was startled by something  
"Oi! What are you doing here!"  
All three in the bushes froze, but after a second they noticed that the crowd wasn't referring to them. There was someone else who had been busted.  
"Shit!" a familiar voice said, "Go, Cyndaquil!"  
Then it clicked in Rachel's head. A clumsy person getting busted, familiar voice and a Cyndaquil…  
"HIKARU!" Rachel yelled as she stood up in the bushes. The unknown people now looked at her too.  
"Oh, shit!" Rachel slipped out as two of them ran towards her, "Uh, go, Totodile!" Rachel threw her pokéball to the ground. Chris sighed and got up too, "Go, Phoebe!"  
"What are you guys doing!" Yume hissed at them. She was still hiding in the bushes.  
"Saving and kicking ass," Rachel replied, "Totodile, use your Water Gun attack!" 

The water knocked over one of them. 

"Why are there kids here?" the one who still stood up asked, "I'll make sure you run home crying to your mother! Go Zubat!" he called as he threw a pokéball to the ground. His Zubat flew up around the air and let out a piercing shriek. 

"Phoebe, tackle that Zubat!" Chris called. 

"Totodile, aid Feebas with your Water Gun!" Rachel called shortly after her brother. The water pokémons attacked Zubat. "If it's a double battle, then I'm in!" A female criminal jumped in, "I'm the prettiest one in Team Aqua! Go, Jigglypuff!"  
"Then I guess everyone you're normally are with pretty UG-ly…" whispered to her brother. Chris snorted, but got quickly serious again, "Team Aqua?" he asked, "What's that?"  
Rachel laughed, "Team Aqua? What a lousy name!"  
Both of the criminals looked offended.  
"Wh-what did you say!" the male roared, "Zubat, ignore the pokémon and strike that trainer!"  
"Say _what_!" Rachel yelped as the Zubat flied towards her. She let out a scream as she shielded her face and waited for the worst.  
"Charmander, Ember!" 

Zubat fell to the ground. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and put her arms down since nothing happened. Yume grinned at her. Rachel answered back with the finger as usual. 

"Damn it! Zubat, retreat!" The male said. 

"Uhm, what is this 'Team Aqua'?" Chris asked.  
The female stepped up, "Team Aqua is an organization for people who love the sea and—"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rachel interrupted her.  
The female Team Aqua member looked at Rachel, "You're wearing a red jacket… are you from Team Magma?"  
"What's that!" Rachel spat out, "Totodile, bite attack!"  
Totodile leaped forward and bit Jigglypuff on its head.  
"Hey!" The female Aqua member yelled.  
Rachel grinned, "The battle was never over! Totodile, now use your Scratch attack!" 

"You impudent!—" the female Aqua member began.  
"Phoebe, Tackle!" Chris commanded.  
"Kyaa! No!" she yelled as her Jigglypuff fainted, "Jigglypuff, return!"  
Rachel pushed her aside as she ran to the entrance. When she made it to the door she started to pull as hard as she could. Chris quickly came to aid her.  
After a lot of struggle, the door swung open and the sibling fell backwards to he ground. As the door began to close, Rachel placed her foot in the gap and then quickly got up. "And what do you think, you're doing?" An Aqua member said. 

"Totodile, Water gun!" Rachel commanded as she pointed at the Aqua member. She helped Chris up and against her will they waited for Hikaru and Yume. But when they were at the door two other Aqua members showed up. 

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them!" Hikaru said. 

Yume pointed at the door, "Go!" 

Chris nodded and quickly opened the door. Rachel began walking in but then she hastily turned around and looked how Yume and Hikaru were handling their double fight with the guards.

"Rachel, let's go already!" Chris said as he grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her with him inside the building. Chris let go of her when they had come inside. 

"Okay, while Yume and Hikaru are taking care of the guards, we should be investigating in here." Chris said and closed the door, "We should be as careful as possible so we don't get caught."

"Uh, I think it's a little late for that..." Rachel said and grabbed her brother and turned him around.

"Oh, err..." Chris started to say, in front of them stood a Team Aqua member. 

"Oi! What are you kids doing here!" he yelled at them, "This is no playground!"

Before they could do anything he had run up to them and grabbed Chris by the wrist.� Chris let out a small cry of pain. Rachel shivered when she heard her brother's cry. Without thinking, she dashed forward the Aqua member and grabbed his arm with both of her arms. "Let go of my brother!" Rachel screamed with a high-pitched voice full of fear. She shook the Aqua member's arm in hope for him to let go of Chris. The Aqua member groaned and pushed her away.

"Rachel!" Chris tried to get out of the Aqua member's grip. Rachel quickly wiped away the blood that had run out from the corner of her mouth. She tried to calm down her now terrified brother by looking calm and whispering 'its okay, its okay...' 

She threw her pokéball to the ground. 

"Totodile, Bite!" she commanded and pointed at the Team Aqua member. Totodile replied to Rachel's call by waving its arm and saying "Dai daile!" He ran up to the Aqua member, jumped up to his arm and bit it. The Aqua member let go of a strangled cry and let go of Chris.

Totodile let go of the Aqua member's arm and used its water gun to knock him out. Rachel grabbed Chris, "Let's go!" she said and helped him up. They ran to the stairs and Totodile quickly caught up to them.

"Chris, are you alright?" Rachel asked as she picked up Totodile. Chris held his hand where the Aqua member had grabbed him, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Rachel looked around, "Hey, look, there's a staircase that goes up here." she said, "Shall we go upstairs?" "Shall we go upstairs?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, let's."

They ran up the stairs. Chris called to his sister because he was falling behind. "Chris, hurry up!" She called at him from the top of the staircase. Chris tried to catch his breath, "Could you slow down a little?"

Rachel sighed, "We have to be quick and stealthy!" she said, "We don't want to get caught."

She opened the door and walked in on the new floor. Both of the siblings gulped when they saw another Aqua member. They began freaking out when they saw that he started to turn around to their direction. "What are you doing here!" he demanded. Rachel let Totodile free, "Go!"

Chris followed her lead and unleashed Feebas. "Phoebe, do your best!"

"A battle, ey?" the Aqua member said, "Well, fine by me, prepare to lose!"�� He threw two pokéballs to the ground.

"An Abra and a Poochyena..." Chris said to himself.

"Whenever you're ready, bro." Rachel said. 

Chris nodded, "Rach, use Totodile's Bite attack against Abra until it faints." he whispered to his sister.

"Uh, oh-okay!" Rachel said and gave her brother thumbs up. "Totodile, use your bite attack on Abra!"

Totodile arched forward and bit Abra on the head. 

"Feebas, Flail attack on Poochyena!"

"So far, so good." Rachel whispered to her brother. He nodded and Totodile let go of Abra's head and returned back to its battle position. Then it was the opponent's turn.

"Abra, use your flash attack!"

"Flash attack?" Rachel asked as a strange image popped up in her head. A blinding light came from Abra. Rachel covered her eyes with her hand. "Chris, what the hell was that!"

"It was a flash attack, a move to either light up the environment like in dark caves, or to lower the enemy's accuracy."

"So what, does that mean that there's a bigger risk now that Totodile's next attack will miss?" Rachel asked.

"Jupp, so try not to use attacks that sometimes miss." 

Rachel looked at Chris, "But all attacks sometimes miss!"

Chris sighed, "Yeah, but some attacks are more likely to miss.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel said, "Like what?"

Chris waited to answer and waited for Poochyena attack.

"Rachel seemed a little annoyed, but she continued to wait for her brother to answer.

"Poochyena, tackle Feebas!" The Aqua member commanded. "Feebas, dodge the attack! Go to your left!"

Rachel looked at her brother, "So, will you answer my question now?" she asked. Chris looked back at her, Then she stretched her arm forward and pointed at Abra, "Totodile, bite Abra again! And be careful not to miss!"

Totodile jumped forward and bit Abra on its right arm.

"Phew that was close!" Rachel said and gave a sigh of relief. Totodile let go of Abra's arm and returned to its position. 

She looked at Chris again, "Well?" she asked.

"For example, 'Thunder' is more likely to miss since the accuracy of the attack is 70, but when its rain or heavy rain the accuracy rises to 100."

"Oh..." Rachel said.

"Feebas, Flail attack!" Chris commanded.

"Poochyena! Tackle against Totodile this time!" Poochyena jumped forward and tackled Totodile, who flew forward and landed exactly in front of Rachel's shoes. "Totodile!" Rachel bent down and helped Totodile up, "Let's kick ass and Bite that Abra again before he commands it to attack!"

Totodile nodded and responded to Rachel's suggested before Totodile dashed to Abra and Bit it on its head again.

But before Totodile let go of Abra fell Abra to the ground.

"Nooo! Abra!" The Aqua member cried out.

"Yes!" Rachel cheerfully said and gave her little brother a nudge.

"Hey, cut it!" said and pushed Rachel away little.

"Phoebe, Tackle Poochyena!" 

"Hey, Chris..." Rachel whispered.

Chris looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"Abra has fainted now, what should I do now?" Rachel asked.

Chris sighed, "How about using your own brain for once?" Rachel looked offended.  
"Pssh, Totodile, finish off with your water gun now!" Rachel grabbed her little brother by the wrist and started running. Chris returned Feebas back to its pokéball and Chris was dragged along with his sister. Totodile put its remaining energy on its last attack to knock Poochyena as far as possible and well succeeded. Poochyena flew backwards with s much power that it knocked the trainer over too. Now they could run without being persuaded by that Aqua member. But they didn't make it very far.

"Oh, shit, not another one!" Rachel cursed some more and her brother just sighed, "What the heck is going on at the Weather Institute?" Totodile quickly walked up next to Rachel.  
Rachel agreed with her brother and pointed her finger daringly at the female Aqua member. She flicked her short black her and took a few steps closer to the siblings. Rachel changed her pointing to giving the Aqua member the finger. The Aqua member halted with an offended look on her face before she burst out with rage towards them, "Shut up Magma kid! It's not my fault that you're angry because you picked the losing team!"

"Magma kid?" Rachel asked and looked at her brother. He shrugged his shoulders, he was just as confused as his sister. They returned to the Aqua member and awaited her next move. But since it didn't come, Chris stepped up and did the talking for Rachel, "What do you guys want from here?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Rachel agreed, "And why do you guys always call me Magma kid?"  
Since Chris' voice sounded more loudly and demanding than Rachel, she got ignored by the Aqua member and all her focus was on Chris at the moment.

"We want the weather pokémon!" The Aqua member said, "But what the thing we want the most isn't here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rachel said, "We don't really care about what you guys want, just stock the things you're doing!"

The Aqua member looked offended, "Shut up you impudent Magma kid!" she pointed her finger at Rachel, "We, Team Aqua, love the ocean and will never give up on our dream!" She picked up a pokéball from her belt and threw it on the ground, "Go, Poliwag!"

"Go, Feebas!" Chris said before Rachel could even react, "Rachel, there's obviously something strange going on here," he said, "I'll hold this one up while you go and try to find out more about what's going on in here."

"Tell me something I don't know," Rachel said, "I knew that there was something fishy going on here when we walked down that slope before we crossed that bridge!"

"Well, thing will get more 'fishy' around here when our plan succeeds!" The Aqua member said with a sassy tone.

"Oh yeah? Not that I understood what you meant with that, but anyways, we're going to stop you!" Chris said, "Phoebe, tackle that Poliwag!" he turned to Rachel, "Go!"

"Yeah, yeah," she whispered to herself as she started to run to the next staircase that went up. As she was running up the stairs she could her someone calling, but she chose to ignore it and continued to run. But after a while, the calling became louder and she realized that it was to her. She turned around and saw a panting Yume. Rachel waited up her at the top of the stairs.

"Are you deaf?" Yume asked as she caught up with Rachel, "I must've called your name like a million times before you turned around!"

Rachel sighed, "Tsk, well, with your high-pitched voice nobody wants to hear you!" Both of them were quiet for a while.

"Is that door locked?" Rachel asked when they were at the door. Yume turned the doorknob and pushed.

"No, but something's blocking the door," she said as she continued to push the door. Involuntarily, Rachel aided Yume. They pushed the door open enough for them to slide through. They looked carefully around for Aqua members and other danger. Then, they heard running in the stairs and they began to panic. 

"Hide!" Rachel hissed at Yume and dived behind a desk. Yume chose a bad hiding spot, but she didn't have anything else to choose from so she hid behind a large bushy potted plant. Two more people walked in to the room. They looked suspiciously around and then headed for the potted plant Yume was biding behind. Rachel knew that she had to do something. She grabbed a bid wooden ornament that must've fell down from the desk and waited for the right time to strike. "Huzaaah!" she screamed as she jumped up on one of the guys and clubbed him with the wooden ornament until he fell to the ground, fainted. She quickly got up and looked around in the room for the other guy, but he must've fled. Yume slowly and carefully crept out from behind her hiding spot and looked at Rachel as she got up on her feet. 

"I saved your ass there," Rachel said, "You owe me a big one." Her face was shining with pride. Yume felt that she had gotten trampled by Rachel's pride and therefore decided to keep quiet. She wiped her forehead, "So what are we going to do now?" she asked. Rachel flicked her hair, "That's obvious," she said, "We're going to find out what this Team Aqua is doing at the Weather Institute. So let's go kick Aqua's butt!"

Yume nodded, "Let's look around in the other rooms on this floor."

"Stop pulling my leg," Rachel said, her cheerfulness had changed in to her normal sassy attitude, "Let's get to the top floor already, I have a feeling that their leader is there!"

Yume sighed, "For hints," she said and turned the doorknob to the door close to them, "Things has gone great this far, but what if the coming doors are locked? Having all the keys are a huge advantage." 

"Why not just go to the janitor's office and fetch the keys?" Rachel suggested.  
"Do you have any idea where it is then?" Yume asked.

Rachel yawned, "Probably the first floor,"

"There are only two rooms on the bottom floor and I already checked them," Yume answered and then she gently pushed the door open, "There we go."

"Fine whatever," Rachel said and crossed her arms as she walked in to the new room after Yume, "I guess we could wait up Chris."

"And Hikaru," Yume filled in as she searched through all of the stuff that was on the table in front of her. Rachel had just been walking around a little in the room, now turned around rapidly, "What!" she asked, "Why wait for the asshole?" she almost yelled. Yume looked at her, "The reason why he's with us is because I'm dragging him along because I think that he might be useful in the future," Yume said.

Rachel groaned, "To what? What could an asshole possibly be useful for?"

"You'll understand when it happens," Yume replied. Rachel got even more annoyed now. The only one Rachel liked in her group other than her was her little brother. But he too could be an asshole. She crossed her arms and looked at the wall. There was a metal ring hanging on the wall, a metal ring with lots of keys. Rachel looked at Yume to see if she had noticed the keys to, which she hadn't. Waiting for the right time, she quickly grabbed the keys and dropped them in her pocket. Rachel placed her hands in her pockets as she walked up to Yume.  
"Do you find anything?" Rachel asked.  
Yume's head popped up from behind the desk, "Actually, no," she dived down again.  
Rachel looked at her, "This is stupid, come on, let' go!" she growled as she was growing more impatient. 

"You go on ahead and wait outside," Yume waved her hand to her, "I'll continue to sears around here for a while."  
Rachel groaned, "Fine!" she growled at Yume and stomped out from the room. She closed the door and she felt the clinking metal in her pocket and it's coolness to her skin.  
She pulled out the keys in her pocket and smiled.  
"Sucker! I already have the keys, you're searching for nothing!" She flicked her hair and started walking, "I should really become an actress! I've got the keys and can go anywhere I want in this building. Time to explore behind closed doors."

A strange cracking sound was heard. Rachel looked at the direction she thought the noise came from. She continued looking at that direction as she took a few steps back. Then suddenly felt that she bumped in to something. Her first thought was that she had backed in to a wall. But in a blink of an eye, her mind went blank with panic as one hand grabbed her shoulder and one other hand covered her mouth. She was pulled backwards in to another room. A few seconds later the door opened and Yume came out, "Hey Rach, did you say something?" she looked sideways. There was no one else in the room. "Rach?"


	7. Chapter 7, Weather Institute pt2

"Kya!" Rachel let out as she tried to get out from the unknown guy's grip.

"Hey, hey!" Take it easy, I'm on your side!" he said as an attempt to calm her down as he voided her wild punches.

"Oh yeah?!" Rachel said, "And why am I supposed to trust you?"

He sighed, "Because I'm here with a group of other people to find out what this Team Aqua wants to do here and what their main goal is. We're also investigating if they're having some connection with Team Magma."

Rachel froze, "Team Magma?"

"Yes, apparently there's two big criminal gangs roaming around in Hoenn," The guy said, "We're not sure what their main goal is and we have also received reports about common gang fights between the gangs so we're also investigating if they have some kind of connection to each other."

"So…" Rachel said and tried to make her free, but this time more calm and gentle, "You and your other pals here are good guys?" she asked.

The unknown guy loosen his grip little, "Yeah, my group is supposed to keep a watching eye on Team Aqua. That's why we're here."

"Okay, but, I'm still not sure that I can trust you." Rachel answered.

The guy sighed, "Well, first off, I'm not wearing an Aqua uniform. Second, I just put myself completely on the line, does that mean absolutely nothing to you?"

Rachel thought for a moment before she answered, "I guess so…"

"Good," The guy said and let go of Rachel. He let out a sigh of relief. Rachel took a few step forwards and turned around. 'Oh, wow!' Rachel thought, 'If I had seen your looks first I would have trusted you right away!'

The guy in front of her gave her a questionable look as he raised his eyebrow. Rachel slapped herself mentally as she tried to keep her cool and not start asking too stupid questions too soon. He brushed his hand through is snow-white hair. He had emerald green eyes and a good taste in clothes, according to Rachel. He adjusted his headband, "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Rachel, what's yours?"

"Yuuki," he answered, "Now let's go. It's no good if we stay here in the same place for too long," he grabbed Rachel by her wrist and headed for the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?" An Aqua member stepped out from the shadows and blocked their way.

Yuuki halted, "Shit, I was too careless!" he picked out a pokéball from his belt, "Mudkip, use your water gun!"

The ball hit the ground and the white light formed to a blue pokémon who immediately sprayed water when it reached its normal shape. The water knocked the Aqua member over and Yuuki dashed towards the staircase with Rachel and his pokémon running behind him.

This time, it was Rachel who was slow on the stairs. She was having a hard time keeping up with Yuuki's speed. At the top of the staircase he kicked the door open.

"Are you sure that door was even locked?" Rachel asked.

"This is the top floor," Yuuki said, "I assumed this would be like their base o that they're keeping something important up here."  
They carefully walked in and had a watching eye for traps or Aqua members.  
"Why do you think that they would hide something here?" Rachel asked as she looked at a shelf filled with ornament boats and other things.  
"Because you have to pass the most security to get here," he replied and walked over to a desk furthest in the room. Rachel continued to look around in the room a little, her eyes landed on Yuuki for a long time when he was going through the papers on the desk. Suddenly, a whining sound was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Yuuki said while continuing to go through the paperwork on the desk, "Shoot, only weather reports and bills," he started to look in the drawers.

"That weird sound," Rachel said and looked at the other desk, a bit away from the desk Yuuki was standing at, "It sounded like a dog whining... or something like that..."

"Oh," Yuuki replied while digging through more papers.

"What are you looking after?" Rachel asked as she examined Yuuki from the other side of the room.

"I'm looking for any reports or fact about Team Aqua and Team Magma," Yuuki replied.

"Okay, I'll help!" Rachel said, "I'll look over here," she turned around and walked over to the desk. She walked behind it and lifted up a few papers and felt that she bumped in to something with her right leg. She looked down to see what it was.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Yuuki asked and finally lifted his head from the papers.

She pointed to something next to her on the ground, "Look! I think that this may be some kind of hint!"

Yuuki looked over at Rachel's but couldn't see what she was pointing at. "I can't see what you are pointing at," he replied and moved his head to try to see, "The desk is in the way."

Rachel bent down to do something, Yuuki watched her before he walked away from the desk and walked to her. As he was about to ask her what she was doing she lifted up a metal cage on the desk. The paper was flying around and Yuuki backed a step in surprise. It was a metal cage with a pokémon in it, which was too big for the cage. You could see that it was suffering.

"This is horrible, we have to let it out!" Rachel said and started to look after the lock on the cage. Yuuki found it before her and assisted her on opening it. After a few futile tries he put his bag on the floor and picked out a chunk of metal that he folded out to a crowbar. He forced the lock to open and Rachel opened the cage and let the pokémon out.

"I wonder what pokémon it is," Rachel said.

Yuuki picked up something red and rectangular. He pressed a blue button and the thing folded out. Rachel looked curiously at the object Yuuki was holding, "What's that?" she asked.

"It's a pokédex," Yuuki replied, "It's a good thing I just updated my pokédex recently. This is one of the new eeveelutions that was quite recently discovered."

Rachel looked at him, "What's it called?" she asked.

"Leafeon," he replied shortly, "A grass pokémon. But what would Team Aqua want with a grass pokémon?"

"Uh, why would they not want with a grass pokémon?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if you have noticed by their name, Team Aqua loves the sea and all the water pokémon. I'm currently investigating a theory held by my comrade that Team Aqua wants to expand the sea so more pokémon can live at sea and they can explore the sea more." Yuuki answered, "He said that he had overheard their leader talk about something like that to Team Magma's leader so that questions Team Aqua's and Team Magma's rivalry even more. And by the way, my friend is the one that you clobbered down earlier."

"Oh." Rachel answered shortly. Then she thought for a moment. "So, uhm, where's he now?" she asked.

Yuuki was quiet for a moment, "Shit!"

Rachel smiled weakly, "I'm sorry, I... back there I thought that you guys were in those Team Aqua things and..."  
Yuuki cut her of by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I would had thought of the same thing if I were in the same position as you," he sighed, "Anyways, I guess I'll have to go and look for him now. I don't think there are any more clues in here."

"Uhm," Rachel began, "What shall we do about this Leafeon?" she asked.

"I think we should take her with us," Yuuki said and picked Leafeon up from its cage. Then suddenly they heard the sound of someone turning the doorknob.

"OH SHIT!" Rachel yelled out as she started to panic. Yuuki ran up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her further back in the room. Since Rachel threw out lots of swear words Yuuki had to cover her mouth, as she didn't seem to stop, like she had Torrente's syndrome. The door slowly opened and in walked two shocked Aqua grunts.

"What are you kids doing here?!" One of them asked and pointed his finger at them.

"Uhm, run!" Yuuki said as he grabbed Rachel by her arm and pulled her to the door. Rachel thought that Yuuki first was suicidal, running straight at the enemy first but apparently they were too shocked to do something about them so Yuuki tackled away them from the door and ran down the stairs with Rachel running after him.

"Who were those guys?" Rachel asked as she panted from all the running, "Team Water or what they're called?"

"Team Aqua," Yuuki replied, "I thought you'd know their name by now."

"Well," Rachel sighed, "When I'm stressing or panicking I forget more easily."

"That seems logical," Yuuki said and kicked the door open to the second floor, "Follow me!"

"Tssh, like I'm not already doing it!" Rachel called after and ran across the room. As she turned around she hoped that the ones from Team Aqua hadn't followed them. But she only turned around to see that they were now blocking the exit and brought reinforcement.

"Damn, we're surrounded!" Yuuki said and backed off to the window, he looked around to see if there were any possible exits, but there was none to be found. He looked down on the Leafeon he was carrying and took out a pokéball and gently tapped it on the fainted Leafeon. A successful capture and he passed the pokémon to Rachel. She looked confusedly at him.

"I guess we'll have to use the emergency exit..." he mumbled quietly to her.

"What emergency exit?!" Rachel yelled at Yuuki as she glared at him, "We can't even get pass these guys, how are you planning to get out of here?!"

"We'll create our own exit," Yuuki said simply.

Rachel looked at him confused, "What?"

Before she could react, Yuuki grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him as he threw himself out of the window. For a short moment Rachel blanked out before she was able to melt the things in her brain of what had just happened. Then she looked down at the ground, which was about seven floors down. Yuuki reached for her arm and grabbed it gently, "Gotcha!" he looked at her with a calm face, "Are you ok?"

Rachel's reaction to his calmness didn't soothe her at all, "KYAA! WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE SO WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME WITH YOU?!"

"Stop screaming already!" Yuuki groaned and picked up another pokéball and let the pokémon out of it. A metal bird flew to them and grabbed their arms with its claws without hurting them. Yuuki sighed, "Do you think I would really jump out of a window without a plan?"

"How am I supposed to know, I just met you," Rachel replied coldly. There was an awkward silence between them.

"You can let go of my other arm now..." Rachel said as she finally broke the silence. Yuuki did as she said and looked away from her to a distance. As if it hadn't been enough awkwardness between them both of them found it annoying to have silence between them and as usual it was always Rachel who swallowed her pride and turned it in to courage to dare to speak up, "Where are we going by the way?"

Yuuki looked at her as if he never expected her to talk, "Uh, to our Headquarters."

"So you're also in one strange organization like Team Aqua, huh?" Rachel asked.

He sighed, "Strange maybe, but we stand for completely different things. Team Aqua and Magma's true disposition have not yet been confirmed so we're trying to figure out what the heck they want to do..."

Rachel looked at Yuuki as she moved away all of her "What do your team stand for? You know... what side?"

"What do you mean with side?" Yuuki asked. Rachel groaned over his stupidity.

"You know, good or evil!"

Yuuki tapped his finger on his cheek as he thought for a moment before answering. "Well, good and evil are based on personal opinions, but I guess that we're pretty good..."

_'I think that you should know if you fight for good or evil at the start when you pick sides...'_ Rachel thought for herself as she gave Yuuki a bored look, "Yeah, so anyways, what do you guys fight for?"

"We of are the investigators Venn and we're trying to find a way to restore our polluted world back to its normal healthy state."

_'Eh? Is our world so completely destroyed and polluted that some new crazy organizations takes drastic measures?'_

"Is... uh, is our world really that polluted that you feel like you really have to search for a new way to heal it?"

"We're not sure. But as our world slips further down the path of destruction we're working on way to save it before it's too late."

Rachel sighed as she moved away her bangs with a swift move and looked at him, "So... where are we headed?"

"To our headquarters," Yuuki answered and patted with his hand on Skarmory leg, "Kakumei's headquarters."


End file.
